A variety of different medical devices may be used to monitor and/or provide therapy to a patient experiencing a medical condition. As these medical devices become increasingly automated, different individuals, from trained medical professionals to untrained bystanders, are able to use the medical devices in an emergency situation, thus increasing the utility of the devices. In recognition of the growing utility of different medical devices, various public and private venues are receiving medical devices to ensure that the devices are readily available in case of a medical emergency. In different examples, the medical devices may be stored on a wall, in a closet, or on a shelf for easy access in case medical treatment is needed.
An example of an emergency medical device is an external chest compression machine, such as is currently manufactured by Jolife, and distributed in the United States by Physio-Control, Inc. Another example of an emergency medical device would be a CPR-assist device, which can emit prompts for a user to assist the user in delivering CPR at proper time intervals.
An automated external defibrillator (AED) is one more example of a medical device that is increasingly prevalent in public settings and even private homes. An AED can provide lifesaving treatment to a patient in cardiac arrest. In general, when a patient is suffering from cardiac arrest, electrodes from the AED are placed on the patient's chest and an electrical shock is applied to depolarize the patient's heart and restore normal sinus rhythm. In some examples, a battery provides a stored charge that supplies the electrical shock necessary to restore the patient's normal heart rhythm. When not in use, the battery is generally stored in a charged state to ensure that the AED readily available if a medical emergency arises. If the battery deteriorates such that the battery is no longer able to provide a sufficient electrical shock in an emergency, lifesaving treatment may be delayed until a replacement battery or replacement AED is obtained. Similarly, if other maintenance is required before the AED can deliver an electrical shock, treatment may be delayed until maintenance is performed or a replacement device is obtained.